


Living Without You

by SaitheSuperSaiyan



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaitheSuperSaiyan/pseuds/SaitheSuperSaiyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little piece I did for classwork based off the Orpheus myth. Lolix, modern day AU, angst galore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Without You

Samuel strummed a few chords, sitting on the beach where he and Isaac had spent a lot of their time. He sung softly to himself, all too aware of the fact that he was enchant everything around him. It had been a gift of his since before he could remember, but he didn’t mind. His parents – a poetess, and a highly respected musician – were the source of his music prowess, and had taught him from an early age. A quick study, he had managed to learn complex pieces before his late childhood years, and had rapidly become something of a progeny amongst his father’s circle.

He had played fabulous acoustic pieces on the guitar he felt was an extension of himself. It was a six-string Cole Clark Fat Lady 2, made of beautiful Queensland maple, western red cedar, and Indian rosewood, with snowflake inlay and an ebony fretboard and bridge. He adored it with everything he was… but it was not the primary love of his life. Not anymore, even now.

Isaac was.

He had met Isaac when playing a newly-written piece on the streets. He’d never asked for money when he played, although inadvertently had walked away with a fair amount. He had just liked playing. And Isaac had liked listening. Each and every time Samuel was on the streets, Isaac had been there at the back of the crowd, listening intently, hanging off each note and sweet word.

It had bloomed, much later, into something more. They had spent much time together. Yet it had all been shattered when, while on a hiking trip together, Isaac had been bitten on the ankle by a deadly viper. Isolated and without phone reception, Samuel had possessed no way to call for help, and had only been able to attempt to carry Isaac back to the car waiting at the end of the trail. But the venom had worked too quickly. Isaac had passed away during the frantic drive to the hospital.

Samuel had not moved on, since that day, despite it being almost three years ago. Many suitors – man and woman alike – had tried to woo him, but he had rejected them all. Some had received frosty receptions, others had been pushed away more gently. Nobody understood why.

He stopped playing, then, hearing the sounds of children laughing in this distance. His heart clenched in his chest. He and Isaac had dreamed of having a family of their own, one day. It was a shattered idea, now. He slowly stood and returned his guitar to its hard case, locking it carefully, before picking it up and carrying it back to his car. It was a new car, only two years old. Samuel had stopped driving the one that Isaac had died in. It bought back too many painful memories. Really, everything did, even sitting on the beach. But he felt closest to Isaac when he sat upon the sand and played.

He sighed as he got in the driver’s seat. Yet he did not start the car. Instead, he leaned back and looked out the windshield and the cloudless blue above. His dark green eyes were sad. His heart felt tight in his chest. He wished Isaac was here. He wished he could go and fetch him back from the other side. The stories were lies speaking of happy endings where, in reality, such joy would not exist. And he hated it. Even his songs spoke of cheer and love. And yet there was nothing like that in his heart.

He sighed as he finally started the car. Perhaps he would go and visit Isaac’s grave. It had been a good while since he had done so.

Yes. He would do that, and sit there for a while, and tell Isaac about his days. He would stop at the local florist first, buy some flowers – perhaps roses – and lay them on the grave. Just to show how much Isaac truly meant to him, even now.

Even though they had been separated far too soon.


End file.
